


baris ketiga rak paling ujung

by revabhipraya



Series: Di Kala Senggang [7]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Books, Canon Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Library, Platonic Romance, Pre-Canon, Romance, Silent Love, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Hari Rabu yang semula merupakan sebuah siksaan bagi Trent kini menjelma menjadi hari paling membahagiakan dalam seminggu―dulu.





	baris ketiga rak paling ujung

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Pre-Canon.

.

.

.

Trent mengenali dirinya sendiri sebagai sesosok manusia gila kerja yang selalu membenci hari libur. Hari Rabu adalah hari yang paling dibencinya karena pada hari itu, dia dipaksa menyingkir dari meja kerjanya dan mencari "hiburan" lain di luar klinik. Kalau walikota tidak menetapkan aturan wajib libur bagi seluruh pengusaha di Kota Mineral, sudah Trent jamin dia akan membuka klinik setiap hari.

Namun, aturan kota membuatnya mau tidak mau harus meliburkan kliniknya satu hari. Setelah berdiskusi dengan walikota dan menyesuaikan jadwal dengan pengusaha lain, akhirnya Trent menetapkan hari Rabu sebagai hari libur klinik. Dan selama libur itu, dia harus menentukan kegiatan baru yang dapat ia lakukan agar tetap produktif.

Tuntutan untuk tetap produktif membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Dibacanya buku-buku kesehatan yang diletakkan di lantai dua perpustakaan. Namun, tahun demi tahun berlalu, tahu-tahu buku kesehatan di perpustakaan sudah habis Trent baca. Bisa saja sih dia baca ulang, tetapi rasanya kok bacaan yang sudah ia ketahui tidak akan jadi menarik lagi, ya? Apalagi Trent memang tidak mudah lupa. Ia tidak perlu membuka buku berulang kali untuk menguji memorinya.

Akhirnya, Trent memutuskan untuk mencari buku bacaan lain. Tidak mesti buku kesehatan, yang penting buku nonfiksi yang dapat menambah wawasan. Namun, dia tidak bisa menentukan buku apa yang harus dia baca karena tidak terbiasa memilih buku nonkesehatan. Trent turun ke lantai satu perpustakaan untuk menghampiri Mary si pustakawan yang selalu duduk di balik konter. Gadis itu pasti punya sederet rekomendasi buku untuk dibaca.

"Halo," sapa Trent saat sudah tiba di depan konter. Ditunggunya Mary mendongak sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kaupunya rekomendasi buku nonfiksi untuk kubaca selain buku kesehatan?"

Gadis berkacamata itu tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali tanda sedang berpikir. Setelah hening selama beberapa saat, Mary mengucap, "Coba baca buku psikologi."

Trent mengerjap. Benar juga. Psikologi kan masih rumpun ilmu kesehatan. Sedikit-banyak Trent pasti akan menghadapi kasus-kasus semacam itu juga meski tidak akan menanganinya langsung. "Raknya yang mana?" tanya Trent lagi.

Mary bangkit dari duduknya lalu menunjuk sebuah rak di pojok kiri lantai satu sambil menoleh ke arah yang dituju. "Dua baris paling bawah."

Trent mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cepat sebelum bergegas menghampiri rak buku yang ditunjuk. Sepertinya dia akan memilih beberapa judul untuk dipinjam dan dibaca di klinik. Lumayan, wawasan tambahan untuk diajarkan kepada Elli juga.

Setelah memilih dua buah buku, Trent kembali ke konter. Diserahkannya dua buku itu kepada Mary sambil berkata, "Aku mau meminjam ini."

Tanpa bicara, Mary menerima buku itu dan mendatanya di daftar buku yang dipinjam. Segera setelah selesai menuliskan nama peminjam, kode buku, judul buku, dan tanggal peminjaman, Mary menyerahkan kembali buku itu kepada Trent. "Maksimal dikembalikan minggu depan, ya. Kalau mau perpanjang, datang saja ke sini."

Trent mengangguk. Diambilnya kedua buku yang akan ia pinjam dari atas konter. Sebelum Trent sempat melangkah, didengarnya Mary mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau mungkin juga akan suka buku yang ada di baris ketiga dari bawah."

Trent tidak menggubris perkataan itu, tetapi diam-diam ia berniat akan mengulik barisan buku tersebut setelah ia selesai membaca dua buku yang ia pegang ini.

.

Rabu berikutnya, Trent kembali ke perpustakaan dengan dua buku yang minggu lalu ia pinjam. Harus ia akui, keduanya menarik dan membuatnya nyaris lupa waktu. Untung saja ia selalu disadarkan oleh Elli untuk memeriksa pasien saat sedang membaca di tengah-tengah jam kerja.

"Ini, bukunya kukembalikan," ucap Trent sambil meletakkan kedua buku itu di atas konter. Mary yang ada di baliknya mendongak, mengambil kedua buku itu, lalu mencatatnya di sebuah buku besar. Trent menunggu sembari melihat-lihat isi perpustakaan. "Kalau tidak salah, kau merekomendasikan buku-buku di baris ketiga dari bawah rak sana, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Mary pelan. "Fiksi, tapi dibuat berdasarkan fakta-fakta yang ada."

Penasaran, Trent akhirnya menghampiri rak tersebut. Diambilnya secara acak buku dari baris ketiga rak tersebut dan dibukanya salah satu halaman secara acak pula. Trent membaca beberapa baris dengan cepat, salah satu trik yang kerap digunakannya untuk memutuskan akan lanjut membaca buku atau tidak. Harus Trent akui, paragraf yang dibacanya sangat mengundang rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui jalannya cerita.

Trent menempati salah satu meja baca dan mulai membaca buku tersebut dari halaman pertama. Diabaikannya eksistensi Mary di balik konter, bahkan dilupakannya fakta bahwa hari itu adalah hari libur yang paling ia benci. Otak Trent fokus kepada bacaan di tangannya. Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari, ia menyelesaikan buku tebal itu nyaris setengah hari. Saat Trent menoleh ke arah jendela, langit sudah hampir gelap.

"Suka?" tanya Mary yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di rak dekat tempat Trent duduk.

"Ya," jawab Trent sambil menutup bukunya. "Menarik sih melihat bagaimana penulisan fiksi ternyata bisa menggabungkan puluhan sejarah dunia menjadi satu cerita yang ... anehnya, masuk akal."

"Itulah yang kusuka dari dunia imajinasi," sahut Mary sambil menduduki kursi di hadapan Trent. "Kita bisa memainkan sudut pandang pembaca dengan menggabungkan fakta menjadi suatu fiksi yang terdengar seperti sebuah fakta yang belum diketahui."

"Kesan yang bagus untuk buku fiksi pertama yang kubaca," balas Trent sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Ada rekomendasi lain?"

"Masih di rak dan baris yang sama," angguk Mary. "Tapi, kalau kaumau menghabiskannya langsung seperti tadi, waktunya tidak akan cukup."

"Ah, mau tutup, ya." Trent manggut-manggut. "Aku pinjam saja kalau begitu."

Mary mengangguk sebelum melangkah kembali ke konter. Dibiarkannya Trent memilih buku di rak dan baris yang sama dengan buku yang baru saja dibacanya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Trent kembali ke konter dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan. Mary mencatat peminjaman buku itu seperti biasa, lalu menyerahkan bukunya kepada Trent. Trent tersenyum sekilas sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

Rabu berikutnya, Trent datang lagi ke perpustakaan dengan membawa buku yang ia pinjam. Meski sudah menghabiskannya dalam satu malam (sampai-sampai Elli bertanya pada Kamis pagi lalu; kenapa Trent mendadak punya lingkaran hitam di bawah mata?), Trent baru punya waktu untuk mengembalikannya hari ini. Saat klinik buka, ia memang selalu sibuk. Saat klinik tutup di malam harinya, perpustakaan juga sudah tutup. Terpaksa Trent menunda pengembaliannya sampai hari tutup klinik berikutnya.

Setibanya di perpustakaan, seperti biasa, hanya ada Mary di sana. Trent menghampiri konter dan meletakkan buku yang ia pinjam di atasnya.

"Oh, halo," sapa Mary yang tampaknya baru menyadari kehadiran Trent. "Mau membaca buku lain?"

"Ya. Masih rak dan baris yang sama?"

Mary mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Trent segera menghampiri rak yang dimaksud. Kembali dipilihnya satu buku dan dibacanya sampai habis. Dan, tentu saja, menghabiskan buku tebal yang dikoleksi Mary di dalam perpustakaannya butuh waktu berjam-jam yang lagi-lagi, membuat Trent menetap di perpustakaan sampai malam.

"Kebiasaanmu membaca buku sampai lupa waktu itu agak mengkhawatirkan," komentar Mary yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di hadapan Trent. Trent sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan meja yang ia tempati bertambah penghuninya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Trent setelah hening sejenak. Sebenarnya dia juga bertanya-tanya; memang apa yang salah dengan kebiasaan membacanya?

Mary menuding jendela perpustakaan. "Kau sampai lupa makan dan minum, padahal datang dari pagi dan sekarang sudah nyaris malam."

"Aku tidak bisa diganggu kalau sedang fokus," jawab Trent. "Buku yang sebelumnya juga seperti itu."

"Sampai lupa makan dan minum juga?"

"Hampir benar." Trent tersenyum jahil. "Sampai lupa tidur, lebih tepatnya."

Mary mendengus geli. "Ternyata bukan hanya aku."

Menyadari apa maksud kalimat Mary, Trent melepas tawa. Mary mengikuti beberapa detik setelahnya. Keduanya tertawa lepas seolah baru kali itu mendengar hal lucu di telinga mereka.

"Jadi, kau sering bergadang untuk membaca buku?" tanya Trent di sela tawa mereka, sekaligus upaya untuk menciptakan obrolan baru.

"Cukup sering," jawab Mary sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang agak miring. "Aku selalu bergadang pada malam Senin―malam perpustakaan libur, setelah mencomot secara asal buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Aku juga selalu bergadang saat aku baru membeli buku menarik yang ingin kuselesaikan saat itu juga. Hanya dua kondisi itu, sih."

"Aku tidak pernah membaca buku sampai lupa waktu begini, sebenarnya," aku Trent. "Baru kali itu aku tampil di pagi hari seperti mayat hidup. Elli bahkan sampai menatapku horor."

Mary tertawa pendek. "Berarti kebiasaan barumu ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan."

"Aku tahu." Trent menghela napas. "Aku ini dokter, Mary, aku tahu bagaimana cara menjaga kesehatan tubuhku dan terbiasa melakukannya."

Bermaksud meminta Trent melanjutkan kalimatnya, Mary memberi gestur mengangkat alis.

"Yah, harus kuakui ini pertama kalinya aku hidup tidak sehat."

"Kalau begitu," Mary mengambil buku yang baru saja Trent baca, "aku akan melarangmu meminjam buku mulai saat ini."

Trent mengernyitkan dahi. "Kok?"

"Ini demi kesehatan jiwa dan ragamu, juga demi kesehatan para pasienmu," tegas Mary. "Pasien mana yang mau diurus oleh dokter sakit?"

Meski enggan, harus Trent akui bahwa kalimat Mary ada benarnya. Dia tidak mungkin terus-terusan tampil di depan pasien dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Pastinya, dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Elli terus menatapnya dengan tatapan horor setiap Kamis pagi.

"Tapi, kau masih dapat izin untuk datang ke sini kapan saja, kok," tambah Mary diiringi seulas senyum kecil di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk datang."

"Baiklah, setuju," angguk Trent mantap. "Sekilas tadi kau terdengar seperti dokter pribadiku, omong-omong."

Mary tertawa menanggapi. Keduanya melanjutkan obrolan sampai Trent memutuskan untuk pulang ke klinik karena sudah menjelang waktu tutup perpustakaan. Mereka kembali berpisah dan Trent menyatakan akan kembali minggi berikutnya. Mary hanya mengiakan.

.

Datang ke perpustakaan setiap Rabu untuk membaca buku dari baris ketiga rak paling ujung kini jadi rutinitas Trent. Setiap pagi, ia akan datang untuk menyapa Mary, memilih buku untuk dibaca hari itu, menghabiskan buku itu selama beberapa jam ke depan dengan kondisi lupa segalanya, membahas buku yang sudah dibacanya bersama Mary sampai perpustakaan nyaris tutup, lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah memastikan bahwa ia akan datang lagi minggu berikutnya. Begitu saja terus siklusnya sampai Trent tidak sadar untuk apa ia melakukannya.

Trent tidak pernah menyukai cerita fiksi. Selogis apa pun cerita fiksi itu, Trent tidak pernah menyukainya. Ia pikir, mungkin ketidaksukaannya itu karena selera dan pola pikir, ya. Bagi Trent, fiksi adalah suatu kebohongan, jadi untuk apa menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca kebohongan? Lebih baik baca yang pasti berguna untuk orang banyak, 'kan?

Namun, anggapan Trent berubah sejak membaca buku rekomendasi yang Mary berikan. Masih ingat dua buku psikologi yang ia pinjam? Meski tidak secara langsung Mary merekomendasikan buku itu, Mary-lah yang mengarahkannya untuk memilih. Mary tahu bacaan apa yang cocok untuk Trent, karena itulah Trent memercayai rekomendasi yang diberikan Mary. Termasuk, saat gadis itu memberikan rekomendasi buku fiksi. Trent percaya bahwa rekomendasi sang gadis itu spesial, diberikan memang untuknya.

Rabu itu, seperti biasa, Trent datang kembali ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Namun, kali itu sedang ada penelitian yang perlu dilakukannya sehingga Trent tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku fiksi. Trent harus melakukan riset di lantai dua, tempatnya buku-buku kesehatan berada.

"Selamat datang," sapa Mary dari balik konter saat Trent membuka pintu.

"Pagi," balas Trent. Dihampirinya konter untuk mengajak Mary mengobrol dulu, seperti biasa.

Mary mendongak. "Hari ini mau baca buku apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali membaca buku kesehatan dulu," jawab Trent serius. "Ada tugas meneliti dari rumah sakit di kota, dan itu harus diutamakan."

Mary mengangguk paham. "Buku kesehatan masih di lantai dua."

Trent membalas dengan senyum. "Terima kasih."

Perpustakaan seketika jadi hening lagi saat Trent meninggalkan konter dan melangkah ke lantai dua. Sebenarnya Trent masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku di baris ketiga rak paling ujung lantai pertama, tetapi tugas memanggil. Dan Trent, masih menjadi dirinya yang lama, menolak untuk memprioritaskan hal lain di atas kewajibannya. Tugasnya harus ia dahulukan ketimbang hiburannya. Buku kesehatan harus ia baca lebih dulu sebelum buku fiksi.

Jadilah Trent menghabiskan hampir satu hari liburannya itu di lantai dua perpustakaan. Trent terus saja membuka halaman demi halaman, buku demi buku, demi menemukan referensi penelitian yang ia butuhkan. Dan seperti biasa, Trent melakukannya sampai lupa makan.

"Trent," panggil Mary dari arah tangga. "Kau masih di atas?"

"Masih," sahut Trent tanpa menoleh. Kepalanya celingukan mencari alinea di buku lain yang tidak dipegangnya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sudah ada lima, bahkan lebih, buku yang berada dalam posisi terbuka di sekitarnya.

Mary tiba di lantai dua selang beberapa detik setelah jawaban Trent diterimanya. Gadis itu otomatis tertawa melihat Trent yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai dikelilingi buku-buku tebal. Dihampirinya pemuda itu sambil bertanya, "Mencari apa?"

"Referensi."

"Untuk?"

"Penelitian."

Mary mengulum senyum. Trent yang sedang fokus sepertinya agak sulit diajak bicara. "Perpustakaannya sudah mau tutup."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Mary rupanya sanggup membuat Trent mendongak. "Sekarang sudah malam?"

Tanpa kata, Mary menuding jendela terdekat. Ya, keduanya dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa warna di luar sana tidak lagi biru muda terang.

"Bolehkah kupinjam beberapa?" tanya Trent setelah jeda bicara yang cukup panjang di antara keduanya. Trent dengan cepat memilih beberapa buku dan menunjukkannya kepada Mary, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan meminjam buku-buku itu.

"Beberapa di antaranya buku koleksi, dan batas peminjaman buku untuk satu kali peminjaman itu sebenarnya hanya tiga." Mary menyahut dengan ragu. "Tapi, aku akan membuat pengecualian kali ini."

Wajah Trent seketika berubah cerah. "Sungguh?"

"Maksimal lima saja, ya," tambah Mary cepat-cepat sambil berusaha menahan tawa. "Aku tidak mau pasienmu diurus oleh dokter kurang tidur lagi."

Trent tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih."

Setelah mengingatkan Trent untuk merapikan kembali buku-buku yang dibacanya, Mary turun lebih dulu. Trent menyusul dengan lima buku tebal di tangan yang ingin ia pinjam. Mary mencatatnya dengan cepat, lalu membiarkan Trent pulang dengan kelima buku itu. Barulah setelah Trent pergi, Mary dapat mengunci perpustakaan dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Tanpa sadar, saat mengunci gedung tingkat satu penuh buku itu, Mary tersenyum kecil.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu dan rutinitas Trent setiap Rabu kini berganti kembali dari "membaca buku dari baris ketiga rak paling ujung" menjadi "membaca buku kesehatan di lantai dua".

Penelitiannya yang terasa tiada ujung membuat Trent harus menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama buku-buku kesehatan. Jadilah setiap Rabu dia harus membaca buku-buku kesehatan di lantai dua sampai penghujung hari dan meminjam beberapa buku untuk referensi penelitiannya. Meski bosan, Trent tetap berprinsip sama: tugasnya harus dikerjakan lebih dulu. Buku-buku di baris ketiga rak paling ujung lantai pertama perpustakaan bisa menunggu.

Namun, pada suatu Rabu sore setelah Trent menghabiskan sekian minggu untuk mencari referensi, akhirnya dokter itu mencapai titik jenuhnya.

Trent menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu melirik jendela terdekat. Langit belum gelap. Mungkin baru satu jam lagi matahari akan terbenam.

"Tidak ada salahnya baca buku fiksi sambil mengobrol dengan Mary sebentar," gumam Trent sambil bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman di lantai depan rak buku kesehatan. Sang dokter berjalan menuju tangga, lalu perlahan melangkah turun. Sengaja dipelankannya suara langkah agar tidak mengganggu Mary yang selalu sedang fokus di balik konter di bawah sana.

"Halo, Gray."

Trent menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah tangga perpustakaan. Gray? Apa Mary baru saja menyebut nama pemuda yang bekerja di toko kecil Saibara itu?

"H-halo juga."

 _Oh_. Trent tidak salah dengar. Mary benar-benar menyapa Gray. Baru saja pemuda itu membalas sapaannya dan tentu saja, Trent mengenali suara Gray.

"Sepertinya baru kali ini kamu datang ke perpustakaan, ya?"

Mary benar. Trent juga tidak pernah melihat Gray datang ke perpustakaan. Padahal, Trent selalu menghabiskan hari Rabu di gedung penuh buku ini.

"I-iya," jawab Gray dengan suara pelan. Trent berusaha menajamkan indra pendengarannya. "Aku mau berterima kasih karena kemarin kau sudah membantu merawat lukaku."

Trent mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah merawat luka itu harusnya jadi tugasnya, bukan tugas Mary?

"Bukan masalah," balas Mary diiringi kekeh sopan. "Luka kecil saja, kok."

Oh. Luka kecil. Pantas dia tidak datang ke klinik.

Trent tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi dari bawah sana. Ia kini ragu; sebaiknya dia cuek saja turun ke bawah sana atau kembali ke atas dan bertingkah seolah tidak ada?

"Apa aku boleh membaca di sini?"

Suara Gray terdengar lagi. Trent urung melangkahkan kakinya ke mana-mana. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana konversasi ini berakhir.

"Kau suka membaca?"

 _Benar sekali, Mary. Pertanyaan yang tepat untuk diajukan kepada penduduk Kota Mineral yang minat membacanya sangat minim_ , batin Trent sambil mau tidak mau bertanya-tanya juga.

"Lumayan, tapi aku lebih suka nonfiksi."

Trent tertegun. Apakah kebanyakan laki-laki memang lebih suka hidup di dalam dunia nyata? Jarang ia dengar laki-laki suka membaca buku fiksi.

"Coba baca buku-buku di baris ketiga dari bawah, rak paling ujung."

 _Deg!_ Tubuh Trent spontan menegang mendengar respons Mary. Baris ketiga rak paling ujung? Baris itu kan adalah barisan buku-buku fiksi yang selalu Trent sukai atas rekomendasi Mary!

_Atas ... rekomendasi ... Mary...._

Trent diam sejenak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi di bawah sana. Mary merekomendasikan Gray barisan buku yang sama dengan rekomendasinya kepada Trent. Mary tidak membeda-bedakan orang. Mary justru ingin membuat orang-orang menyukai buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaannya, dimulai dari baris ketiga rak paling ujung itu.

Perlahan, Trent membalikkan badan dan melangkah kembali ke atas. Tidak akan diusiknya kedua orang di bawah sana hanya karena sebuah buku dari baris ketiga rak paling ujung. Toh, sekarang Mary punya teman diskusi lain yang bisa menemaninya mengobrol.

Trent sudah merasa cukup dengan buku-buku kesehatan di lantai dua.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Proyekan sama Rasya terLAMA yang kuselesaikan sejauh ini TTATT
> 
> Serius ini naskah NGENDAP di _notes_ dari jaman kapan tau ... udah seminggu lebih kayaknya :(((( pokoknya dari sejak Altan/Visi di- _post_ tuh aku udah nulis, TAPI gak kelar-kelar gak tau kenapa!!!!!! //ran
> 
> SAAT AKHIRNYA KELAR INI AKU BAHAGIA _PISAN_!!!!!!
> 
> Oke udah ah aku udah cukup ngebacot. Pokoknya aku SANGAT BAHAGIA akhirnya fanfiksi ini bisa kelar juga meski ngaret-ngaret naujubilah sampai tiap chat sama Rasya isinya adalah "sya aku belum nulis" (...............)
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
